


Scent

by PuduHyuck



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Cute, Hoyoung in love, Hoyoung-centric, I Don't Even Know, Idols, M/M, One Shot, One-sided love?, Scents & Smells, cute Kangmin, embarrassing Dongheon, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuduHyuck/pseuds/PuduHyuck
Summary: Hoyoung never thought, that buying a new shower gel with a nice scent, would be one of the best decisions he ever made.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Kim Yongseung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are too few Verivery fanfictions and even less of my favorite pairing...
> 
> I hope you enjoy~ :)
> 
> (english isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for every error I caused through my ignorance :] )

„Are you using a new shower gel hyung?“

„Hm?“

Hoyoung looked back over his shoulder to Kangmin, who was sniffing at him in – what seemed like – deep concentration. „Mmmh… what‘s this?“, the younger asked, gaze curiously fixed on his hyungs neck, where he just had his nose a few seconds ago.

Hoyoung scratched at the spot with one hand – he was a little ticklish there. „Ah, yeah!“, the elder smiled, happy that someone actually noticed. „It‘s Lavender Rose, I discovered it the other day and wanted to try it.“

„It smells really nice hyung!“, Kangmin complimented enthusiastically. „I wanna try it too!“

„I noticed it too.“, Minchan interrupted. „It _does_ smell nice, it‘s strong, the whole bathroom smells like it.“

Minchan averted his focus from his laptop for once, getting into the conversation. 

The most of them where in the living room, but everyone was minding their own business till now. Minchan was probably editing videos again – like the workaholic he is – Hoyoung himself was sitting on the couch, phone in hand, scrolling through their online fancafe.

Behind him was Kangmin, his arms propped up against the backrest of the couch. Gyehyeon and Yongseung were sitting by the table with Minchan, both on their phones, looking at whatever and Gyehyeon ocassionally showing something to the younger one of them.

Dongheon already went to bed, tired out from the day and ready to always being the first to wake up.

Yeonho was in the shower and everyone alse here was either waiting for their turn or already finished their bathroom routine, letting their exhaustion slowly build up until they were tired enough for sleep.

„...uhm… is this a compliment or a nice way to tell me to not use it again?“, Hoyoung raised one eyebrow amused at his friends comment.

Minchans eyes slightly widened at that. „No! I meant that as a compliment! I really like it.“

Hoyoung laughed at that and behind him, he could hear Kangmin softly snicker.

„Okay, good.“, the oldest in the room grinned. „Then I‘m glad, that it‘s to your liking.“

Minchan huffed out some air at the teasing tone, streching his lips into a grimace for his friend before getting back to his work.

„I‘m finished!“, Yeonho exclaimed as he entered the living room in his pyjamas and a towel around his neck, getting the maknae once again interrupted, who was just about to say something.

Gyehyeon nodded at Yongseung, indicating him to go next and the younger one thanked him while standing up.

Apparently, Yongseung was listening in on their conversation about Hoyoungs new shower gel, if the next sencence from him wasn‘t making it obvious.

„It really smells nice hyung, it suits you.“, he commented nonchalantly while passing by, looking his said hyung in the eyes in the process and disappearing probably to his room, gathering his things for the shower.

And now, Hoyoung had to deal with a quickening heart beat, great…

~~~

Hoyoung had to admit, that he was a _teensy_ tiny bit in love with Yongseung.

Okay…

Probably not a teensy tiny bit anymore, but this happens, when you don‘t just crush on someone, but actually start liking them and spend quite a lot of time with said person.

The teensy tiny bit will slowly but surely start to fade and you have to deal with your own feelings with caution, otherwise you‘ll drive crazy because of them.

Hoyoungs way of dealing with them, was to accept them and letting them out bit by bit.

That happened mostly through different ways of touching his dongsaeng.

Like laying his arm around his shoulder, caressing his thigh or knee, holding the youngers hand, linking their arms, using Yongseungs shoulder as a pillow, sitting very close to him, and so on.

And the best of this all was? Yongseung was okay with it – which made this all so much easier to deal with – letting Hoyoung do as he pleased, sometimes he even returns the acts – that made the older one especially happy. (for obvious reasons)

He was sure, that Yongseung didn‘t feel the same, hell he didn‘t even know, if he likes guys, or even girls… they didn‘t talk about something like this and he was yet to find out, if the younger was interested at all in something love related.

And to be totally honest, Hoyoung wasn‘t even sure, if he himself was gay (or probably bi?) and he didn‘t really care about it either.

All he cared about right now was his group, his fans and his career.

It was good enough to know he was in love with the dancer, he doesn‘t need to know anything more. (At least for now)

Even if he‘ll never be in a romantic relationship with Yongseung, it was okay for him.

They were both idols, they‘d have to hide it and they doesn‘t have time for this anyways.

Hoyoung was happy with their friendship as it was.

~~~

A week went by since the ‚Lavender-Rose-Shower-Gel‘ topic and Kangmin tried and used it now and then when he felt like it (with Hoyoungs allowance of course) and Hoyoung had to say, it _really_ does smell nice.

It smelled more intense if someone else uses it and the rapper decides to buy this one more often.

Besides this, nothing really remarkable happened. (Not that Kangmin using his new shower gel was remarkable, but it was probably the weeks highlight. … see how eventful these past days were?)

Well… besides something else…

Yongseung seemed more clingy towards him, (it couldn‘t be really considered as clingy at all, but for Yongseungs character, it kinda was) but this was probably just Hoyoungs wishful thinking.

He could slap himself…

Wasn‘t he telling himself, that he was okay with their current relationship? Then why was he ‚wish-thinking‘ like this? Was he in deeper than he himself thought he was?

If so, then he should do something about it, before it escalated.

But he‘ll worry about that later, because they were about to start an interview.

They were sitting in their used formation: Yongseung, Kangmin, Minchan and Gyehyeon in the back row on higher placed barstools and Hoyoung, Dongheon and Yeonho in the front.

This interview was especially for Verrers, who had the chance to ask the group anything they wanted to.

The MC who asked the questions, draw the next one out from the little box beside him and unfolded the paper.

Till now, they had a few basic questions, a few creative ones and quite a lot funny ones to answer.

Hoyoung really enjoyed it so far.

„‘What is your favorite scent?‘ asked Nathalia~“, the MC melodically read the note, before lowering the piece of paper to look at them. „Do you have one?“

For this, Hoyoung had to think a little harder. Did he have one? There were a lot of scents he liked, but was he able to choose a number one?

But he wasn‘t alone with the struggle. By hearing the answers from his members, it was clear, that no one could really choose a favorite.

Everyone was listing a few they liked. Dongheon even saying, that he had too much scents he liked, but for Verrers sake, will list at least a few of them and started with „Verrers scent~“ to which Hoyoung cringed slightly and the rest of them weren‘t any different.

Kangmin and Gyehyeon even shaked their heads at the leader, the maknae noticeable embarressed for him.

When Hoyoung answered, he decided to follow their example (not Dongheons, please) and just listed a few.  
He hesitated one or two seconds too long after listing citrus as one of his favorite – sadly too long to not get unnoticed by a few of his group members.

And if he didn‘t imagine the stare at the back of his head, then Yongseung noticed it too, making the rappers hands sweaty and clammy.

You see, citrus was Yongseungs favorite. Almost everything the younger uses is citrus-scented and well… that should be enough information to put one and one togheter.

He hasn‘t meant to say it, but it just slipped and he prayed, that Yongseung doesn‘t put too much thought into that.

Hoyoung hastily added two more scents, trying to sound normal, unbothered – get a grip of yourself Hoyoung! - and finished with a cute smile and a nod towards the camera.

At Yongseungs turn, it was expected that he said, he loved quite everything citrus-scented and that you could actually say, that this is his favorite, but…

„But… there‘s one more scent I learned to love the last few days.“ Yongseung said with a little smile to himself, making it a little mysterious.

Hoyoungs attention was definitely caughed and he couldn‘t help but turn around to look at the younger, curiousity winning the battle against his embarrasment from his own turn.

„And what is it?“, the MC asked, seemingly curious too.

Yongseungs eyes on the host turned now towards his hyung in front of him, locking their gazes.

The dancer waited a few seconds, his eyes not leaving Hoyoungs for even a short moment, chewing slightly on his bottom lip.

For others it must seem like the younger was contemplating, if he should say it or not, but Hoyoung knew, that he just wanted to build tension.

For whom? Well… Hoyoungs wishful thinking brain definitely had an idea and he cursed himself for it. His heart rate went upwards and he hoped that the blush he tried to fight off wasn‘t noticeable under his make-up.

Yongseung wore a slight smirk now, eyes still locked with his hyung while he answered finally: „Lavender Rose.“

Well… Hoyoung apologized mentally to Kangmin, while trying to maintain his composure.

He won‘t allow him to use his shower gel anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> I hope you liked it :D
> 
> Thx for reading~


End file.
